The Ultimatum
by Nicolette13
Summary: First they try to persuade him. Then they begin to threaten him. Now, his own freedom is stake. What will Ed do? Will he join the homunculi, or will he stay on the run forever?
1. Chapter 1, The Proposal

Hey guys this is my second story, hope ya like it! First one isn't going to well, but I'm not gonna abandon it yet! I'm not good at writing romances, sooooo yeah. This one promises to be more actiony (is that even a word?) and dramatic. Anywayssss have fun! And if you guys are good reviewers, I might throw in some Roy or Envy shonen ai, but you guys gotta review and choose your fav!

* * *

"The promised day is coming soon. We need to put our plan into action, we need to gather the pieces," a figure standing in the dark corner of an abandoned warehouse said with an aura of authority. The room was dark and damp, and smelled of must. There were multiple figures standing around the powerful figure, listening to his every word.

"What are we going to do about _him_? The military is keeping him under careful watch since the Tucker incident, so it's not going to be easy," another tall, dark figure said in an anguished voice.

"Can't we just kick the pipsqueak's sorry ass and drag him over to our side? It'd be a lot more fun…" a smaller, palm tree shaped figure offered the suggestion with sadistic-sounding glee.

"No, we must not injure the boy. Our first goal is to convince him. If he doesn't come peacefully or of his own will, threaten his family and friends. We must do whatever we have to get our hands on him. He will be a most valuable asset."

"Awww, can't I have a little fun with him? He will be able to heal, you know…."

"Alright, but just don't break his body. However, his will – is yours to damage as much as you please. We will have Edward Elric on our side- whether voluntary or not- before the promised day. If you fail, you will all be punished most severely."

* * *

Edward Elric gasped as his eyes flew open.

"Oh, it was just a dream…" Edward mumbled to himself as he stumbled out from under his white bed sheets towards the bathroom. He looked towards his left, outside the window of his room in Central. It must be about 9:00 am since General Armstrong is out on his morning watch already. Edward ambled over towards the bathroom, and discarded his clothes by the door. He turned the knob of the hot water handle in the shower, and feeling the steam rise up from the water, he stepped into the shower. He ran his fingers through his golden hair, pulling apart his trademark braid and thinking deeply. He looked down at both of his hands, one made of automail, one of flesh and blood. He watched the water flow over both, but only feeling the sensation on one.

"I haven't had that dream in a long time…I guess I still miss Mom."

He finished cleansing himself and stepped out of the tub. He found his clothes- his black muscle shirt, his black leather pants, and most importantly, his red jacket- lying on the floor where he had discarded his dirty night-shirt. Al must've gotten back from bringing breakfast up. He clothed himself, and walked out into the room and sat on the couch in front of the coffee table, where his breakfast lay.

"Hey, Al, thanks for bringing up breakfast!"

"No problem, brother!" Al called out from the other side of the room in his tinny voice. Al sat at the other table, which was covered in research papers and overdue library books.

"What're you looking at?"

"Uh- it's nothing…"

"Don't tell me it's about-"

"Yeah, it is."

"Al, the Philosopher's stone is made by sacrificing human lives. That's it, end of the sick, twisted story."

"But I thought that there might've been some way we could've made it- without sacrificing people-"

"Just give it up Al! There's no away around that sacrifice."

"What do you know? At least I'm trying to figure out a solution here, instead of moping around all day."

"You know what; I've had about enough of you and your Philosopher's stone! I'm going out for a walk." Ed slammed the door. Ugh, why didn't he eat breakfast first? He stomped down Central's marble steps and walked down towards Main St., taking his usual shortcuts through the long, dark alleyways perpendicular to the streets. He saw a tall figure leaning casually against the wall at the other end, nearly blocking the exit. If he just ignores him, he should leave him alone… He walked quickly but with caution as he approached nearer. Just as he was about to pass the tall, hooded figure, a black dagger shot out about two inches in front of his face and buried itself into the wall next to him. He backed away quickly and poised, ready to use his alchemy to defend himself. The dagger- wait, no, is that a black claw? The black claw retracted from the wall, and the cloaked figure pulled down their hood, revealing themself. It was Lust, one of the seven sins.

One of the homunculi.

Edward clapped his hands together and rubbed his hand, glowing with blue alchemical energy, over the top plate of his automail, forming a blade. "What do you want, Lust?" The golden orbs watched her movements carefully, prepared to attack.

"Edward, why must you be so cruel? I merely came to say hello."

"Mhmm- sure, right. And Roy Mustang looks dead sexy in a mini-skirt," Ed rolled his eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I truly did come here to talk, however. Why do you let the military step all over you? I know that you are a dog of the military, but they treat you even worse than a dog."

"Hey, the food ain't that bad…"

"I'm not talking about the food. Didn't they reassign you to continue Tucker's research even after you went through the traumatizing ordeal of discovering the truth behind Tucker's talking chimeras? I think that's hardly fair. What about Mustang? All he ever does is complain about your "escapades" and about how you found no evidence whatsoever on the Philosopher's stone. He even calls you short-"

"I'M NOT SHORT!"

"- even though you're not. Hasn't Mustang even threatened to reveal the truth about you guys to the military before in order to get you to follow his commands?

"If you're trying to sway me, it's not going to work."

"But what if I offered you more information on the Philosopher's stone? What if I gave you-"

She pulled a red stone out of her pocket.

"-this?"

"No. I will not take the Philosopher's stone. I will not utilize the material that was gained through sacrificing others to restore mine and Al's body. I'm not a monster."

"But won't you join us? You will be free to continue in your research, and you can visit your brother. You may even get paid."

"I'm sorry, I don't do bribes."

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to use a bit more FORCE!" she yelled as she lunged at Edward. Edward ducked to the left and elbowed her on her right side, right between the ribs. She yelled out in pain as her ribs began to heal. She turned around, and as fast as lightning, her nails shot out, piercing his good should and scraping his cheek. He pulled the claw out and got underneath, connecting his foot with her chin. She spat blood as her neck cracked back into place. She flipped over Edward, and in doing so, she landed a punch in his face. Ed fell and went sliding into the wall behind him. He stood up slowly, and then charged her. He managed to land two large slashes in her abdomen, but she had already started to heal. He turned around to finish what he started, but Lust was gone.

"Where in the hell did she go?"

* * *

Roy took one last look at Tucker's case file, and then tucked it away with the other mountains of paperwork on his desk. They would have to keep a close on Fullmetal now, that's for sure. They couldn't afford for him to go AWOL now anyway. Suddenly, the door to his office opened and Führer Bradley stepped in.

"Sir!" yelled Roy, standing up straight and saluting the Führer.

"At ease, Colonel."

"Why are you here, sir?"

"I just had a question; do you know where Fullmetal is?"

"He should be in his room with his brother, sir."

"Hmmm…. interesting. Thank you Colonel, you are dismissed."

* * *

Führer Bradley stepped out of Roy's office. Did Lust get a chance to talk to the damn brat yet? He strode down towards the second level of the building, spoke briefly to someone on the phone, and then knocked on Fullmetal's door.

"C'mon in," Fullmetal's voice replied from the other side of the door. The Führer opened the door and entered the teenager's room. He looked around the pigsty of a room, and found Fullmetal lounging on the couch, eating his breakfast.

"Where's your brother?"

"Over here, sir!" Alphonse peeked out from the other room, still researching.

"Fullmetal, did you happen to encounter anyone strange today? Has anyone been bothering you? I have a feeling that Scar has been around Central again, so I've decided to assign you a personal bodyguard for your protection. He will be following you around everywhere, so do try to get along."

"I can protect myself, thank you very much."

"It's not an offer to refuse."

He waved the soldier that he had called over the telephone earlier over towards him.

"This is Lt. Brooks. He will be watching you from now on," the Führer promptly stepped out of the room and shut the door, heading back towards his own room.

"Nice place you got here… it's definitely a lot better than the soldier's quarters-"

Brooks walked around towards the back of the couch, bent down towards Fullmetal, and whispered,

"-eh, pipsqueak?"

* * *

Soooo how'd you guys like it? Reviews please! (I did say please!) Cookies and milk for all!

Ed: Ew, get that stuff away from me, bitch!

Me: Hahaha no you must drink it! I control the story after all!

Ed:NOOOOOOOO!

Me: I almost made you say that Roy Mustang looked dead sexy in a mini-skirt! But then I took pity on you...

Ed: Oh, you're too kind o_o

Me: shut up...or I'll leave another big cliffy.


	2. Chapter 2, The Painful Encounter

I am soooo sorry for taking soo long to update. Hehehe I actually should be studying for midterms right now, but screw midterms- it's only 20% of my grade...haha jk. Anyways, I forgot to put the disclaimer on the last chapter so here goes: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any characters in any way, shape, or form- nor will I ever for any reason although it might be nice. I do own the plot though. So don't steal it. It's MINE!

Warning: There is strong language and mild gore in this chapter, so don't say I didn't warn ya. So all you little kiddies out there sneaking on your older sibling's fanfic account, please leave, I don't wanna scar your pretty little eyes. O_o

Authors Note: I would also like to thank my brand new beta, Blackpapermoon82462, for making this sound sooo much better than it did the first time. You should check out her stories too! :3

* * *

"Hey brother, I'm gonna head down to the library, alright? I'll be back in a little while," Alphonse watched his brother on the couch, talking with Lt. Brooks.

"Alright Al, do what you want," Edward said as he heard the door click shut.

Edward turned slowly to face Lt. Brooks, his eyes wide with horror. He raised a hand over his automail to create a dagger, but before he could, Brooks interrupted.

"Ah-ah- ah… I wouldn't do that if I were you- unless you Al to be sent on a mission far across the country on the Furher's orders?"

Edward lowered his hand in defeat. "Damn you, Envy."

Envy phased back to his original form, "Aww, you caught me! What gave me away?"

Edward snorted. "Like I'd tell you… what do you want?"

"Me- oh I'm just here to protect you!" Envy spoke with a coyly innocent voice.

"Bullshit, Envy. What do you really want?"

Envy bent down closely towards Edward, close enough for him to feel the hotness of Envy's breath and the moisture coating his lips. Edward shuddered and slouched away.

Oh this is going to be fun, Envy thought.

"Well, if you really don't believe me, meet me in my quarters in 10 minutes. Don't tell your brother where you're going either, or I'll get you and him reassigned to some crappy mission," he handed Edward a slip with some numbers written on it. Envy cackled as he walked towards the door. "See ya, pipsqueak!"

"I'm not a pipsqueak- !" But Envy had already disappeared from the room. Damn, what am I going to do? He not only has my secret hanging over my head, but my brother too! Damn it, why are there so many idiots out there whose asses I got to kick? I'm gonna need to start using a list to keep track of them all! Edward slammed his fist down on the glass table and it shattered. Shit, now my hands bleeding… he looked down at his flesh hand, which had multiple shards of glass stuck in it, and multiple cuts that were now leaking blood. He ran towards the bathroom and opened up the medicine cabinet. He picked out the slivers of glass, his golden eyes wincing and brimming with occasional tears. "Ouch!" He grabbed some old bandages he found in the corner of the cabinet and wrapped his hand up roughly. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror, surprised to see a small cut on his cheek. When did this-? He suddenly saw the clock behind him in the reflection. Shit, now I gotta meet that bastard.

3 minutes later, Edward was standing right outside room 309. He hesitated for a minute, then knocked 3 times. Envy opened mid-second knock, reached out, grabbed Edwards arm and roughly pulled him inside, pulling the door shut quickly. The room was dark, except for a small desk lamp on the opposite corner of the room next to a sofa facing the television. There was a king-sized bed in the middle against the far wall, with a window right above the headboard, the blinds pulled shut. There were several recliners on the other side of the room surrounding a coffee table, obviously meant for some kind of meeting. Envy threw Edward into one of the recliners, and sat on the arm of the chair. "What the hell, Envy?" Ed yelled, just regaining his breath.

Envy ignored his protests. "So, I heard you met with Lust earlier this morning?"

"Yeah, but then when I was about finish her she ran away, the coward."

"Yup that sounds like Lust the first to find a man and the first one to leave," he chuckled darkly, but then his tone became serious, "you know I would never do that to you." Envy stroked Edward's jaw lightly as he said this.

"Don't touch me!" Edward jumped out of the chair and quickly made his way towards the door.

"I'm not done with you, pipsqueak!" Envy leaped off the arm of the chair and tackled Ed to the ground, pinning his arms and legs to the floor. Envy snapped his fingers and chains wrapped themselves around Ed's wrists, ankles, and torso.

"What are you doing? I thought we were just going to talk! Envy! Damn you, bastard!" Edward wriggled beneath the chains.

"I had these set up in case you resisted… but now I think we can have a little more fun," Envy stroked Edward's face again, caressing the smooth skin, his fingers traveling down towards Ed's collarbone, tracing it. Since Ed was still protesting, Envy ripped off a piece of his red coat and gagged him with it. Edward continued to make muffled sounds as he writhed around beneath Envy. "Now, don't you look adorable?" Envy looked down at Edward, his black eyes filled with sadistic glee. Envy pulled out an extremely sharp looking knife and admired it. "This one's my favorite, you know. It cuts through even the toughest flesh like butter," he demonstrated, cutting deeply into his own arm, barely wincing.

Ed's golden eyes widened with fear, and he began to writhe even more frantically, bound by his restraints. Envy lowered the knife and cut through Edward's muscle shirt, exposing bare skin. Envy moistened his lips and ran his tongue along Ed's abdomen, feeling him quake and shiver in fear and disgust. Envy took the knife and lightly ran it along the trail his tongue had made. Ed's eyes bulged and quivered in pain. Envy then moved the knife right over Ed's naval, and pushed downwards, ever so slightly, into his soft, pink flesh. Ed shrieked through the cloth, his eyes brimming with tears. "You _are_ going to join us, Ed. I need you to come with me."

"Go to hell, you bastard," Edward's muffled voice strained to be heard through the cloth.

"Was that a 'No' I heard just now? I must have been _imagining _it!" On those words, Envy plunged the knife into the blonde's leg. The alchemist screamed in sheer agony, eyes fluttering. Envy slapped him, bringing him back into consciousness. "Oh no you don't! Now tell me, are you going to join us? Or are we going to have to force you? Because if you refuse-"

Envy eyes traveled over Edward's body until he saw Edward's scars from his automail surgery. Envy plunged the knife into the sensitive crevice in between the automail and his stump. Ed's eyes bulged as he screamed in muffled agony, then he became limp, and his eyes looked dead. Envy untied him and carried him over towards his bed. He set him down lightly, and began to treat his wounds. He covered Ed with his sheets and left the room.

2 hours later, Ed awoke. He was back in his own room, in his own bed. He looked down at his chest and still saw the damage that Envy had inflicted earlier. He sat up slowly, his head spinning. He also saw that the glass table was fixed, and "Brooks" was nowhere to be seen. The Furher sat in a chair on the other side of the room. "So Edward, it seems that you've managed to have gotten into a little bit of trouble with Scar already. I've had Lt. Brooks demoted and he is now facing a court marshaling since he failed his duties."

"But I- he-"

"_Well, if you really don't believe me, meet me in my quarters in 10 minutes. Don't tell your brother where you're going either, or I'll get you and him reassigned to some crappy mission," he handed Edward a slip with some numbers written on it. Envy cackled as he walked towards the door. "See ya, pipsqueak!"_

Ed swallowed his words.

Fuhrer Bradley gave his regards, "Well Fullmetal, please get well soon. There is a very important mission coming up in which your cooperation is vital."

Edward stared past the door as it clicked shut. Ed closed his eyes and grabbed his hair in frustration. **"What the hell is going on here?!"**

* * *

Yayyyy this took up most of my lunch, Language Arts class, and midterm prep time to write. So if you don't review, I may just have Envy come after you with his favorite knife…. Haha just kidding, I'm just a harmless authoress.

Edward: Pfftt harmless? *glares*

Envy: Oh shut up pipsqueak you know you liked the pain….want more? *grins sadistically*

Edward: I'M NOT A PIPSQUEAK!

Nicolette: Are you sure? You're only like what, 5'?

Edward: I'M NOT SMALL!

Envy: ….

Edward: …..

Nicolette: *giggles* yeah, just vertically challenged….

Edward: That's it! *runs after Nicolette*

Nicolette: Ahhhh Envy he's going to killll meee savvvee meeeee! *runs away*

Envy: You're on your own, bitch.

Nicolette: NOOOOOOOOO!


End file.
